Through the others eyes
by manoora95
Summary: We only saw the immediate reaction to breaking dawn from two points of view but what about the rest of the family?


Through the others eyes

Summary: An insight in the reaction of all the Cullens apart from Bella on Renesmee.

JPOV

From all the commotion that was occurring on the upper storey I shuddered to think how I would cope under the circumstances; Bella. Blood and...more Blood.

"Jazz, where are you?" my Alice called from outside, she smiled when she saw me and I managed a small one in return.

I took her into my arms and she settled comfortably on my lap, the emotions rolling off her alarmed me, she was terrified.

"What's wrong honey?" I drawled, she dug her face into my neck even more and whispered one word, "Bella" I finally understood, she was afraid that something terrible would happen to Bella, who wasn't at this moment?

Alice pulled back and looked at me with those eyes of hers and if she could shed tears she would have by now.

"I don't want anything to happen to her! Imagine what it would do to Edward or the baby if something happens to Bella!" she cried, her bottom lip trembling.

I opened my mouth to comfort her but was cut off when she jumped out of my lap and skipped up the stairs in lightning speed.

I guess the wait for the new addition is over...

I waited patiently for anything new to happen and just as I sat down Rosalie ambled down the stairs with a tiny white bundle in her arms, immediately the smell hit me but it wasn't what I expected; instead of blood lust I felt utter contentment as the fragrance was appealing in a different way.

"Is..is that the baby?" I stuttered, something I hadn't done before.

Rosalie reluctantly looked up from the child and nodded with a smile on her face. I crept slowly and cautiously towards them and was filled with a feeling of joy when the sweet, innocent creature turned her head towards my body and reached out to me.

"Take her Jasper, she wants you to hold her" Rosalie encouraged.

I nodded and tentatively reached out to her with both arms unaware as to what to do, less than a second later I had a baby cuddled to my chest, her tiny hands fisting into my shirt, her brown eyes memorising my features as mine were memorising hers.

"Hello there hun" I whispered gently, afraid that I would scare her if I spoke above a whisper.

She reached out to my face and I lifted her up slightly so she could pat my cheek and suddenly I was hit with a vision of what looked like me and her reading together and another of me tickling her.

"What on earth was that?" I asked nobody in particular.

Rosalie snorted delicately and stroked the baby's downy head,

"She showed you what she wants you to do with her" Rose informed me as I stood there flabbergasted, staring down at the miracle in my arms.

And what a miracle she was!

RPOV

I sat down on the side of the couch, giving Jasper some time with our beautiful niece and I marvelled on how amazing it is to have a baby in the household now. And we all have Bella to thank, Bella who was fighting for her life to give birth to the little being, Renesmee.

"I think she's hungry...what do I do?" Jasper said in a slightly panicky way, I wanted to laugh at this new side to him but postponed the teasing to another time.

I smiled and took her into my arms, glancing at Jasper to see him look at her longingly like he missed her already, well there's another she's wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Carlisle says that we'll try to give her blood because she seemed to want it before she was born, but he says that he'll try to give her some baby formula as well."

I rushed to the side table where the bottle of human blood was and slowly brought it to her lips and I chuckled when she suckled eagerly and drank very fast.

She seemed to have had enough after a few minutes because she was struggling to get the bottle away, so I complied and she then touched my neck and I saw Carlisle holding her while she was asleep, I wonder how she knows what Carlisle looks like...

"Hello Rosalie I guess that's my grandchild" I heard a gentle voice say, and that was my answer, Renesmee was looking at him with unblinking eyes.

"Yes this is your granddaughter Carlisle, I think she wants you now" I said quite enviously.

H e quickly strode to where I was and took her into his hold, he stoked her face and ran his fingers through the fuzz of hair on her head, I could see it, yet another person who has fallen in love with the beauty.

CPOV

If someone would have told me that one day I would be a grandfather, I would have said nothing but laughed at him in my head, yet here I am holding an angel in my arms, an angel who is actually my granddaughter!

"What's her name?" I inquired.

"Renesmee" Rosalie answered eagerly.

I nodded, of course a unique name for an amazingly unique child.

I gently swayed my arms from side to side, not really knowing why but I was rewarded with an adorable smile that lit up my sweethearts face. Her huge eyes surrounded by long copper eyelashes stared up at me, like she was staring right through my soul and so I stared right back at her stroking her cheeks with the tip of my thumb.

CLICK

I looked up to see Jasper holing a camera sheepishly, I just smiled at him and chuckled as Renesmee burrowed deep into my chest, a few minutes later I heard her soft breathing and realised she was asleep.

To think I started this life as a lonely newborn, and now look at my life, I had a family, a wife, children and now even a granddaughter, I'd count myself extremely lucky and with that thought I sat down doing nothing but looking down lovingly at the blessing in my arms.

ESPOV

"Who would she look like" I had asked Carlisle during our trip to get more blood for Bella.

He had answered with one simple word "Both"

And now while I look at my dear husband cradling the child, my grandchild, I realised that he was exactly right.

She was a perfect blend of the both of them, with Edwards copper hair, Bella's nose and eyes and both of their skin tone, she could not be mistaken as someone else's daughter.

"Her name's Renesmee" Carlisle stated, taking me out of my daze.

I let what he said register in my mind, "Renesmee" a mix of the grandmothers names, if I could cry I would, Bella is so sweet to have done that.

"It's a beautiful name, and what a beautiful baby she is!" I said excitedly.

To my dismay my excited voice roused my dear granddaughter from her slumber and she frowned as she looked around.

I gasped as she looked up at me and I saw all her features, her resemblance to her parents just grew the more I looked at her!

She stretched her tiny, chubby arms and tapped Carlisles cheek with her fingers, he said nothing for a bit but then beamed happily and kissed her on the cheek. Renesmee then reached out for me, I looked to Carlisle with a questioning look, he just nodded at me.

So I held out my arms for her and she quickly settled down comfortably in the cradle that I had formed for her with my arms. I sighed happily when she didn't protest to the temperature of my skin but instead she laid her head on my chest and played absently with my curls with a smile that resembled Edwards completely.

Nobody can guess how happy I am at this moment, nobody at all.

Em POV

I quickly opened the front door and felt quite satisfied, man I needed that hunt. Rosalie rushed to see me and kissed me chastely on the cheek, I raised my eyebrow that normally doesn't happen, she's in a good mood then.

"She's here!" she squeaked, a smile gracing her face.

I widened my eyes in disbelief and trudged to the living room and everyone was there, but I scanned the room looking for a foreign face until I saw it, the baby was in Esme's arms with a fistful of her locks.

I beamed goofily and dashed to Esme quickly, I have been looking forward to the baby to make its entrance into our family, and I have countless jokes and pranks to pull on Edward and Bella about this whole situation.

I peaked at her tiny face and backed up slightly in shock when she looked back at me immediately, I let her take my finger in her hand and she gave me a large smile in return.

"Can I?" I hesitated, asking Esme with my eyes.

She smiled softly at me and gave me a cautious look while handing my niece to me, I understood, she was telling me to be careful. I wanted to roll my eyes, if I had to be careful in anything it would be this!

The baby squirmed in her blankets and I gathered that she was hot so I took them off her, she beamed at me showing a full house of teeth.

"Hey squirt I'm your uncle Em, I bet we'll have a whole tonne of fun won't we?" I asked in a low voice.

She patted my neck and I was hit by a vision of me throwing her up in the air while she laughs, she then let me go and it disappeared. I turned to my family who were looking at the scene and laughing quietly.

"She's gifted" Carlisle said simply.

APOV

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked concernedly.

I looked up at him and shook head, I had a lot of things on my mind but there was one thing I was really thinking about, Renesmee.

"I want to hold her" I told him trying to hide the unease but obviously failed.

"Don't worry it's easier than you think" he reassured me with a smile.

I nodded and turned to Emmet.

"Hand her over brother" I said cheekily, he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Nah I think I'll keep her for a little bit longer" he teased, so Emmet.

Instead of laughing I walked over to him and pouted, he groaned and gave her to me.

And like Jazz said handling a baby was surprisingly easy and Renesmee seemed to like me because she was smiling cutely up at me while playing with one of the frills on my top.

"Hi Renesmee, I'm Auntie Alice I hope you like pretty dresses" I giggled I couldn't help it.

She touched my cheek and I saw a vision of Edward over a very bloodied Bella, I guessed she wanted her parents.

"Has Edward held her yet?" I queried even though I knew the probable answer which was a no because he's been with Bella all the time.

"No but why don't you take her to him?" Esme asked.

So I made my way up the stairs to see Edward in the study/hospital room, he was sitting beside Bella, holding her hand. He probably sensed I was here but he didn't look up and Renesmee was getting restless in my arms as she reached for Edward.

"Edward" I said trying to make him look up at me.

He sighed and unwillingly looked towards me, and I nearly dropped his daughter when I saw the extent of his self hatred on his face.

"Alice, I don't know if I did everything right, she's so lifeless" he moaned and covered his face with his hands.

I sighed and tried to steer the conversation.

"Your daughter has been asking for you for quite a while" I said in a sing-song voice.

He shook his head and cracked a teeny weenie smile and I heard him chuckle lightly, "daughter"

"Yes, and a rather adorable daughter you have Edward but currently she's very restless because she wants you!" I scolded him.

His eyes lit up when I told him she wants him and he hesitantly held his arms out and took his daughter from my arms.

She dug her face into the crook of his elbow and sighed exultantly, Edward ran his fingers through the hair on her head and bounced her tenderly, I decided to let them have some father daughter time and made my way downstairs.

EPOV

"Finally she was here" was the first thought that went through my mind when I held her.

Renesmee had her mothers devastatingly beautiful eyes and although she had many aspects of me in her she was definitely Bella's, she had the same cute nose, the same rosy cheeks and her intuitive eyes.

"_Daddy " _she called me with her amazing gift, I looked down at her and stared at her innocent face.

"What is it Renesmee?" I asked her feeling a tad bit silly talking to a baby.

"_I love you daddy" _she informed me, I kissed her forehead, "I love you too" I said against her skin.

And as we both waited for our beloved to wake up and embrace her new life I looked forward for the days ahead of us.


End file.
